Turn and Rebuke Undead
Evil clerics have the Rebuke Undead ability instead of Turn Undead. Rebuking undead either paralyzes or dominates undead creatures for a short time. Other changes have been made in the turn undead script as well, fixing some bugs and adding new content. *Several domains and feats affect your turn modifier GetTurnModifier is used to get the modifier for the current target. The bigger the modifier the better the chance you will turn the target and the longer the effects will last. The modifier also effects the damage you do to constructs if you have the destruction domain. This modifier take into account several domains that don't really get much use and also focuses in necromancy adds to the modifier against undead. Also various domains and things may subtract from your modifier. *Magic Domain: You can turn/rebuke magical beasts now. *Evil Domain: If you try to turn a creature with an good alignment and you have the evil domain power, you gain a +1 modifier. Unless you also have the good domain, -1 is subtracted from the modifier versus evil. *Good Domain: If you try to turn a creature with a evil alignment and you have the good domain power, you gain a +1 modifier. Unless you also have the evil domain, -1 is subtracted from the modifier versus good. *Sun Domain: You gain a +1 modifier to all checks. *Knowledge Domain: You gain a modifier that is dependant on your wisdom bonus. You gain one third of your wisdom bonus as a modifier. If your wisdom bonus is equal to or smaller then 0, then the current wisdom bonus - 2 is subtracted from the modifier. *Strength Domain: Checks your strength bonus versus the targets strength bonus. If your strength bonus is 2 or more times higher, then you gain +1 to the modifier. If your strength is higher, then you gain +1 to the modifier. If the targets strength is 2 or more times higher, then you lose -1 from the modifier. If the targets strength is higher, then you lose -1 from the modifier. These stack for a total of +2 or -2 to your modifier. *Water/Fire/Air/Earth Domain: You gain +1 to your modifier versus the corresponding elemental of the domain you have. *Trickery Domain: The trickery can have a negative and positive effect to the modifier, There is a 50% chance it will have a positive effect and a 50% it will have a negative effect. If you also have the luck domain, it becomes 80% for a positive effect and 20% for a negative effect. If it's positive, you gain 1-3 to your modifier. If its negative, you lose 1-3 from your modifier. Also if it rolls a lucky 7 or a unluck 13, the results of the modifier are doubled. So if you had a negative effect of -3 and roll an unlucky 13, it will become -6. The same goes for the positive modifier with rolling a 7. *Death Domain: You gain a +1 modifier versus undead. *War Domain damages Turned/Rebuked creatures If you have the War Domain and successfuly turn or rebuke a creature, they will take a small ammount of Divine damage. This doesn't stack with the magic damage that is already done to constructs. The damage done is d6(3)+nHDModifier. *Travel Domain Extends Turning Range Originally the turning range is 20m (65ft) but if you have the Travel Doamin this changes to 25m (80ft), adding another 5m to the original distance. This way you can turn creatures which are farther away then usual. Focuses in necromancy will add to your modifier against those considered undead. *Spell Focus Necromancy: +2 *Greater Spell Focus Necromancy: +2 *Epic Spell Focus Necromancy: +2 The bonuses from the focuses stack for a total of +6 if you have all three. The higher the modifier the easier it is to turn the creature. Also the higher the modifier, the longer the rebuke/turn effects will last on the target. The current duration is (nClassLevel + 5)*nTimeModifier rounds. nClassLevel is the number of levels of cleric, Paladin/Blackguard and Champion of Torm you have. nTimeModifier defaults to 1, so the duration is normal, but if your modifier is greater then 1, the nTimeModifier is set to the current modifier. The modifier is added to the dice roll when damaging constructs if you have the destruction domain, so the damage is now d3(nTurnLevel)+nHDModifier. Category:Server Rules